


Figure It Out

by usa123



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), bash-free fic, like we saw in the movie, they wouldn't actually let anything serious happen to each other, they're just uneasy around each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usa123/pseuds/usa123
Summary: Bucky falls.  Sam (somewhat reluctantly) saves him.  Steve is tired of his two best friends being at odds.





	Figure It Out

Bucky took one look at the cloud billowing toward him and sprinted in the other direction toward the floor-to-ceiling window.

“Stay where you are,” Steve demanded on the comms.  “We’ll send someone up.”

“Not an option!”  With that, Bucky crashed through the window and began plummeting toward the ground.

“Sam!” Steve cried from the opposing rooftop, pointing at his falling friend.   Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam punch the last AIM agent but make no motion to jump off the roof or extend his wings.

“No! I have this!” Bucky hollered, twisting around in the air to try to slow his descent.

“The hell you do.  Sam!”

“He says he has it,” Sam replied mildly.  Despite his impassive exterior, he was tracking Barnes out of the corner of his eye, knowing exactly how long he had until he hit the pavement.  As much as he didn’t particularly care for Bucky (given their history), he knew Steve would be devastated without his best friend.  He was pretty sure the feeling was mutual, given the great disgust with which Bucky had saved him from a fiery death on the last mission.

“Sam!”

“Fine.“ The Falcon rolled his eyes then jumped off the building, snapping open his wings out the process.

He quickly caught up to Bucky then tucked in his wings slightly so he and the soldier were falling at the same speed.

“Get out of here,” Barnes growled.

“I tried,” Sam replied, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s middle and slowly extending his wings again.  Their fall slowed considerably and, when they were at a relatively low speed, Sam kicked on the thrusters, sending them speeding off in the other direction.  “Steve made me.”

Sam flew them back to the rooftop that wasn't currently on fire and dropped Bucky just a foot or two higher than he would have for Steve.

Much to his chagrin, The Soldier landed lithely and turned his death glare to Steve.  “I had it.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe that,” Steve said before crossing his arms and fixing both of them with his own, equally impressive glare.  “Whatever this is going on between you, it ends here.”

His words were met with a chorus of complaints from both parties.

Steve held up his hand to silence them. “Figure.  It.  Out.” he ordered in what could only be described as his Captain America voice.

Both Sam and Bucky balked for a split second, neither used to being the recipient of Steve's abject disappointment.

“Yes mom,” Bucky eventually grumbled while Sam nodded unhappily.

“Now,” Steve demanded.

Knowing he was out of options, Sam turned to Bucky and held out his hand, a deep frown still etched on his face.  “Truce?” he mumbled.

Bucky looked like he still wanted to disagree but Steve just stood there, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground.  “Fine,” Barnes finally ground out as he held out his right hand.

“There,” Steve said proudly as they shook.  He stared at them for another minute, smiling widely, then nodded once and headed back to the staircase.

The moment his back was turned though, both Sam and Bucky pulled faces at each other to signal their displeasure with the entire situation.

“I saw that,” Steve called without turning around.

Bucky proceeded to make a rather lewd gesture in Steve’s direction, in a sort of childish mockery, which made Sam fight to stifle a snort of laughter.

“Saw that too, Bucky,” Steve continued, still facing the other direction.  “Now, you want a ride back to HQ or not?”

Without even bothering to ask Sam as a contingency, Bucky took off for the staircase and slid inside before the door clanged shut.

Sam watched him go then mumbled, “I don’t get paid enough for this,” before he threw himself backwards off the building.


End file.
